Love Is A Crazy Thing
by suchaphangirl
Summary: KICKTHEFIRE MPREG. Dan is pregnant and has to tell both PJ and Phil. PJ and Phil then have to deal with Dan through his pregnancy.


Dan Howell sighed as he stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom and stared at himself on a Saturday afternoon.

Dan always knew that he was a carrier. He always knew that there was a possibility that he could get pregnant but he had always been careful. He always used birth control and protection. Dan was only in his 20's, he was 22-years-old to be exact. He was a very busy man so it's not like he wanted this to happen. He wasn't ready to settle down with children.

But yet, here he was. One month pregnant. It had been about a week since he had found out and he was still in shock. The only thing Dan had to worry about was telling everybody that he was pregnant. He didn't know how his boyfriend or his best friend was going to react. Then he was going to have to tell his family though he wasn't much worried about that. But, Dan also had to tell his three million Youtube subscribers and Radio 1, who he worked for, that he was pregnant. He had no clue how he was going to do that and honestly, he was panicking. The baby was going to arrive in eight months. He was going to be a father.

"Dan?" Dan immediately looked at the door when he heard Phil's voice. He took a deep breath and then he opened the door and saw Phil standing there. "Are you okay? You've been in there for like an hour," he said.

"I'm fine," Dan assured him. He bit his lip as he stared at Phil for a few seconds, "actually… there's something that I need to tell you and PJ. Are you busy right now?" He asked nervously.

"I'm just editing a video but it can wait. What's going on?" Phil asked.

"I'm not saying anything until PJ gets here and he's on his way," Dan told him.

Phil frowned as he stared at him. Crazy thoughts were going through his head right now. He had never seen Dan act like this before and to be honest, it worried him. He had no idea what Dan was going to say.

"I'm fine," Dan repeated, quickly shaking Phil out of his thoughts.

"Just tell me when you need me," Phil told him. He turned around and went back to the lounge.

Dan groaned and leaned against the bathroom door. "Fuck," he mumbled.

About an hour later; PJ finally showed up at Dan and Phil's apartment. PJ had been busy working on a new Youtube video as well but he stopped immediately because Dan sounded serious on the phone and he knew that what whatever Dan had to tell him was going to be important and he was a little nervous but was trying to stay calm.

"Hey, what's going on?" PJ asked when Dan let him into the apartment.

Dan sighed as he shut the door behind him. He looked over at PJ and bit his lip, "come on…" He grabbed PJ's hand and began to lead him up the stairs and took him to the lounge, where Phil was still at. "Okay, take a sit next to Phil," Dan told PJ.

Phil immediately looked up from his laptop when he heard Dan's voice.

"Uh, okay…" PJ walked over to the couch and sat down next to Phil.

Phil shut his laptop and sat it down beside him. He glanced over at PJ and then he looked back at Dan. "What's going on?" He asked curiously as he stared up at Dan, a little confused as to what was going on.

"There's something important that I really need to tell you two," Dan took a deep breath. He had no idea how he was going to explain the fact that he was pregnant. It wasn't normal and it wasn't rare. He just hoped that they would support him through this because Dan needed all the support that he could get. He couldn't do this alone. It was too much for him. "This really only applies to PJ as he's my boyfriend and he has a huge part in this but I also need to tell you Phil because you're my best friend and we live together and you'll have to deal with this just as much," he explained.

"You're starting to scare me a little bit. How serious is this?" PJ asked.

"Okay… Peej, how do you feel about having children?" Dan asked.

"Um, wow… that's a big question. I guess I'll eventually want to have kids. I'm only 24-years-old," PJ said.

"Yeah, well… I'm only 22-years-old," Dan mumbled. He quickly shook his head, "there's something that I've been keeping from you guys and it's quite a big part of my life. It's really hard to explain but… have you guys ever heard of Carriers?"

"Are you talking about men who can get pregnant?" Phil asked.

"Oh God. I really don't like where this is going," PJ said nervously.

"I'm a Carrier," Dan said. He sighed and then continued, "I've always known that since I was a teenager. I've always been careful and I've always took birth control. I've ever only ever told my family because Carriers are quite rare and not a lot of people support it so I never told anyone outside of my family. But, now I'm literally going to have to tell everybody."

"Are you…" PJ took a deep breath, "are you trying to tell me that you're pregnant?" He asked.

Dan stared at him, slowly nodding. "We're going to be parents, Peej," he whispered.

Phil's eyes went wide with shock as he stared at Dan and then he immediately looked over at PJ.

"Oh my God," PJ whispered. He looked up at Dan, "we're going to be parents?"

"We're going to be parents," Dan repeated, smiling a little. He didn't know if he should smile or not. He couldn't tell if PJ was excited or if he was completely freaked out. Dan just stood there.

PJ immediately stood up from the couch. "Oh my God," he repeated. He walked over to Dan and pulled him into a hug.

Dan smiled and immediately hugged him back, wrapping his arms around PJ and holding onto him. He closed his eyes as his eyes began to water up. Dan hadn't expected PJ to react like this. It made him happy though.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," PJ said as they continued to hug.

"I was so worried that you'd leave me," Dan whispered.

PJ gently pulled away from the hug and frowned as he looked at Dan, shocked that Dan would even think such a thing. "Are you out of your mind? I could never leave you," he whispered.

"I just… I didn't know how you were going to react. It's not every day when a man tells you he's pregnant," Dan said.

"I guess I understand why you were scared but never be afraid to tell me anything. I'll love you no matter what! I mean… this is a fucking miracle. I can't believe that you're pregnant," PJ whispered.

"We're actually going to parents. We're going to have a little baby and we won't have to adopt from someone else," Dan whispered as he rested his hand on his stomach. He took a deep breath.

"Wait, Dan… what are you going to do about Youtube?" Phil asked.

Dan looked over at him and sighed. "I'm going to do it for as long as I can while I'm still pregnant. Obviously I'm going to get bigger and I don't want to be on camera while I have a huge fucking bump. I'm so not looking forward to getting fat," he shook his head, "and of course, I'll still do the radio show with you for as long as I can. I don't even have to worry about a bump for a couple of months now. I'm only one month in so I've still got plenty of time," he explained.

"I'll be a mess if I have to do the radio show alone," Phil said.

"I can help with the radio show," PJ said. Both Dan and Phil looked over at him. "I want to help out as much as I can so if you ever need a replacement for Dan… I'll be happy to be one; I know it won't be the same for the viewers,"

"No, they'll love it. All of our subscribers know who you are and it'll be so cool for them to see you and Phil together," Dan said.

"Sounds good to me," Phil said. "Congrats, Dan. This is huge news,"

Dan smiled. "Thanks. I'm just so not looking forward to telling everybody else about this," he mumbled.

"Hey, Dan… you are going to have negative comments about this but you will also have supporters. Don't pay attention to the negative comments about this and you'll be totally fine," PJ assured him, smiling.

"I know. I know I'll be fine… just as long as I have you," Dan said.

Three months have now passed since Dan had told PJ and Phil that he was expecting.

Dan was now four months pregnant. PJ and Phil had been nothing but supportive and Dan couldn't be more thankful for them.

Dan had made a video with PJ and had explained everything about being a Carrier. He let everybody know that he was pregnant and that things were going to change slightly but assured everybody that he would still do the radio show and make videos for as long as he could though after he had the baby, he wouldn't be able to make as many videos as before.

Dan had received quite a lot of hate, more than he thought he would. He had lost thousands of subscribers. It upset Dan that so many people were judging him for something that he couldn't control. With the help of PJ though, he was able to forget about the hate and just focused on the support that he was getting from his viewers.

Dan's bump was coming in now. You could definitely see it. Dan hated it. PJ loved it though.

PJ had spent spending quite a bit of time at Dan and Phil's apartment, helping Dan with whatever he needed help with. PJ knew that Phil was just as busy and he didn't want Phil to have to worry 24/7 about Dan. But, Dan was glad that PJ was staying around more because he liked having him around. Before they never really got to see each other.

"Five more months," Dan whispered as he lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Dan had just finished filming a video. It was a lot more tiring, walking around being pregnant. Somehow, he managed to get through it. He didn't know how he was still making these videos, even when he was getting massive amount of hate comments on every single one of his videos. But, he promised his subscribers that he would keep making videos and he was going to keep that promise for as long as he could.

"You alright, love?" PJ asked as he walked into Dan's bedroom.

Dan looked over and smiled when he saw PJ. "I'm alright… just a little exhausted," he said.

PJ walked over to the bed and sat down right next to Dan. "Do you need anything?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Peej," Dan said, rolling his eyes playfully.

PJ smiled and rested his hand on Dan's stomach. "Dan, I know that you want to keep your promise of keeping your Youtube channel going before the baby comes but don't work yourself too much. You need to rest as much as possible while you can love," PJ warned. PJ couldn't help but feel protective of Dan but he just wanted to make sure that Dan and the baby were both safe and healthy. That was the only thing that was on his mind at the moment. Nothing else mattered to him.

"I know, I know, I know…" Dan sighed. He reached over and gently grabbed PJ's hand and held onto it.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" PJ asked.

"What I want is for these five months to hurry up so I can get this baby out of me," Dan snapped.

PJ frowned. "You'll get through it. I promise you will," he said.

Dan stared at him for a few seconds before his eyes began to water up.

"Hey, don't cry," PJ whispered as he reached over and whipped away Dan's tears with his thumbs.

"How have you put up with me these four months?" Dan asked.

PJ laughed and shook his head. "Love is a crazy thing," he said jokingly. He let out a sigh, "look at it this way… I know things are hard and tiring right now but in five months you're going to give birth to our first baby and you'll have him or her in your arms… and you're going to be a great dad. All of this pain will be worth it, I promise you. But, you can't give up right now. You have to get through this. I've been with you every step of the way and I'll be there until the end," PJ whispered.

Dan couldn't help but smile. "You really are the best boyfriend ever," he said.

PJ laughed. "Well, I do try my best," he said jokingly.

"I'm being serious. I don't know where I would be if you weren't around," Dan told him.

"I love you Dan. You know that I would do anything for you," PJ whispered.

"And I'm so thankful for that," Dan said, smiling.

Eight months. Dan was eight months pregnant now. One month left.

His bump was huge and was showing. Dan still hated it. He didn't like this bump. It made him feel fat.

"Dan, what the hell are you doing up?" Phil asked as he walked into the kitchen. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Dan standing in front of the fridge. It was 2 o'clock in the morning on a Saturday.

"I'm hungry, Phil," Dan complained as he shut the door. He sighed as he rested his hand on his stomach.

"You should be in bed, you shouldn't be walking around," Phil told him.

"I'm not sick, Phil," Dan said as he turned and looked at him.

"I'm just looking out for you. I want to make sure you and the baby is okay," Phil said.

"I appreciate that but I'm hungry so I want some fucking food," Dan snapped.

Phil raised his eyebrows as he crossed his arms against his chest. "Dan, I thought that you were going to try to stop swearing for when the baby comes," he said. "Isn't that what you promised Peej?"

"Come on, me and you both know that's not going to happen," Dan mumbled.

"Why don't I make you something? Go to the lounge and rest. Peej will freak if he sees you're awake at this time," Phil said.

Dan sighed in defeat and then he slowly nodded. He knew that Phil was right. PJ would freak out if he saw Dan up this late. He always wanted to make sure that Dan got enough rest now because he knew that things would be totally hectic once the baby arrived. "Thanks Phil," he said, smiling slightly. "This really does mean a lot."

"Come on. You know I'm only here to help you," Phil assured him.

"Not only do I have the best boyfriend in the world… but I also have the bestest friend in the world," Dan said.

Phil couldn't help but laugh. "You are so tired," he said.

"Shut up," Dan whined. He let out a yawn as he walked out of the kitchen and then he made his way to the lounge. He walked over to the couch and sat down. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

Only one more month. One more month and Dan would finally be done with this.


End file.
